


Beercules

by laurenkinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Come Swallowing, Drunk Castiel, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/pseuds/laurenkinn
Summary: When the cops are called to Cas's twentieth birthday party, he has to escape to avoid them finding the beer bottles taped to his hands and ends up stumbling onto Dean's back porch.  Dean offers to help and is then repaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried thinking of a better title, but the entire time was only reminded of Marshall in How I Met Your Mother with beer bottles taped to his hands. 
> 
> On a different note, this is the first smut I've posted (but certainly not the first smut I've written). Please be gentle! 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading! <3

It’s sometime around one in the morning when Cas finds himself, drunk, with empty beer bottles taped to both hands, standing on the back porch of someone a few houses down.  The flashing blue lights down the street remind him to keep a low profile, because legally, he shouldn’t be drinking anything for another year.  Of course, his asshole friends just _had_ to tape these goddamned bottles to his hands.  Just like they _had_ to throw a party that anyone within a two-mile radius would be able to hear.  So he figures, underage drinking and cops are a bad mix.  And now here he is, unsure of whose house this is, awkwardly standing next to the back door but at enough of an angle that maybe they won’t see him.

Of course, Cas is not really thinking about it being dark outside, so when he makes a clumsy step to the left and trips over a giant flower pot, he is confused that he didn’t notice it in the first place.

“Shit,” he hisses, bending over and massaging his toe.  Of course, he also didn’t think to take into account that when drunk people try to quietly curse themselves for making a shit ton of noise, they don’t actually do it quietly.  They do it loudly.  Loudly enough that the person inside the house comes towards the door and the light comes on and oh shit, Cas needs to run, he needs to run now-

The back door opens to reveal a somewhat disheveled-looking guy probably the same age as Cas peering at him curiously.  

“Uh, hey?” the guy greets him, and it sounds like a question, but Cas can’t figure out why.  Instead he just holds up his beer-bottle-clad hands in a confused fashion.

“Can’t get ‘em off,” he mutters.  To his surprise, the other guy bursts out laughing, and the sound is pretty nice.

“Alright, come in, but _be quiet._   My dad is asleep.”  Cas steps into the house at the kid’s urging, nearly tripping over the doorstep in his hurry.  The two of them shuffle as quietly as they can through the house, and Cas’s host shushes him as they go past a closed door before heading up the stairs.  Cas, of course, finds this to be a very tricky task and loses his footing more times than he’d like to admit.  By the time they get to the guy’s bedroom and the door is shut, Cas slumps onto the bed in relief.  Nothing else to trip on in here.

“So, why do you have beer bottles taped to your hands?” the guy asks Cas as he rummages around in a desk drawer across the room.  Cas sighs.

“It’s my birthday,” he says in way of explanation.  

“Oh, okay, the big two-one, huh?”  The guy turns around, a pair of scissors in his hands, and walks towards Cas.

Cas frowns, thinking for a second, then remembers why he’s even in this situation and shakes his head.  “No, I turned twenty.  My friends thought it’d be funny to do this,” Cas holds his hands up, “but then it got really loud and the cops came, so I ran.”

“Ah,” the other guy says, taking one of Cas’s hands and cutting with some difficulty through the tape.  “That’s shitty of your friends, but can’t say I’ve done any less to mine.”  There’s a moment of silence between the two of them, then, “What’s your name?”

“Mmm, Cas,” Cas slurs.  “Do I get to know yours?”

“My name is Dean,” the guy chuckles, ripping the remaining tape along with the beer bottle from Cas’s hand.  “Next.”

Cas gives Dean his other hand, and as Dean goes to work, Cas peers shyly at his face, hoping Dean doesn’t notice.  He’s attractive.  His lips are full and kissable, his eyes a shade of green that Cas feels like he’s never seen before, and his body?  Cas can only imagine what it looks like under the faded T-shirt.

The tape ripping off his other hand draws Cas back to the present and affords him a little more clarity.  

“There,” Dean says, picking up the trash and throwing it into a garbage pail.  “All done.”

“Thanks,” Cas murmurs in gratitude, rubbing his hands.  Another slightly more awkward silence passes between them, and Cas stands up.  “I uh, I guess I should get out of your house?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I guess so,” Dean replies absently, looking at the clock.  “Yeah, it’s late.  Your friends are probably wondering where you are.”

Cas snorts.  “I doubt it,” he says.  He moves a little unsurely towards the closed bedroom door and realizes that Dean is right behind him.  Cas can feel Dean’s warm breath on his neck, and he makes a split second decision that some cloudy part of his senses tells him he will regret later, but he doesn’t care right now.  Right now is all that matters.

With a swiftness that shocks even him, Cas spins around and grabs Dean’s face, slanting their mouths together.  At first, Dean doesn’t really respond and Cas becomes alarmed that he really has fucked up, but then Dean moans into Cas’s mouth and relaxes into his touch.  Cas can feel his blood boiling as he turns them around and shoves Dean into the door, briefly breaking their contact.  But only a second later, Cas is there, hands on either side of Dean’s body, stroking up and down over the shirt that’s now _really_ in his way.  His mouth works at Dean’s neck, licking and biting soft skin.

“Cas,” Dean breathes.  He reaches down and pulls at the hem of his shirt until it’s up and over his head, gone, no longer a hindrance to Cas’s exploration.  Cas growls at the feel of Dean’s skin under his hands and digs his fingers into sharp hipbones, claiming Dean’s mouth yet again.  Dean gasps into Cas’s mouth as Cas pushes the heel of his hand further down over Dean’s cock, massaging.

“You’re so fucking hard,” Cas whispers onto Dean’s lips, then kneels down and licks a thick stripe up Dean’s quivering stomach.  Dean watches him with those beautiful green eyes, enraptured.  Cas starts working at Dean’s belt with steadier hands, alerting him that he’s either high on hormones, or he’s sobering up.  Probably a little bit of both.  Once the belt is gone, Cas undoes the button, then pulls the zipper down.  He looks up at Dean as he pulls the pants down, and is surprised to find that Dean is not wearing any underwear.  Cas grins up at Dean, then, very slowly, catches Dean’s cock with his lips and forms a suction right over the head.  

“Uunnh,” Dean sighs, his head falling back against the door and mouth going slack.  Cas slowly takes Dean in all the way, watching Dean’s face the whole time, then pulls back with a resounding _pop._

“No no, don’t stop,” Dean begs breathily, and Cas chuckles, standing up.

“Thought you said I should go,” he reminds Dean, stepping forward so their bodies are flush.  “Have you changed your mind?”

“Yeah, just,” Dean moans as Cas grinds into him, “don’t go.  Seriously, man.  You’re driving me crazy.”

Cas hums and traces Dean’s bottom lip with a finger, then reaches down and wraps the fingers of his remaining hand around Dean’s cock.  Dean gasps, hips jerking forward, and Cas takes the opportunity to slip his finger into Dean’s mouth.  Much to Cas’s delight, Dean immediately begins sucking on it.  

“Fuck,” Cas swears, pumping Dean’s cock faster.  Dean makes a little whimpering noise, thrusting his hips, fucking himself into Cas’s fist.  Cas removes his finger from Dean’s mouth and replaces it with his tongue, licking into the wet heat.

“God, Cas,” Dean pants into Cas’s mouth, his hands stroking Cas’s jawline.  

“That’s right, baby,” Cas breathes, jerking Dean faster.  “You like it fast, I can tell.  Fast and hard.  Don’t you?”

Dean moans, nods wordlessly.  Cas smiles and moves his fist a few more times before kneeling down again.  This time, when he wraps his lips around Dean’s cock, he takes the whole length into his mouth, until the tip reaches the back of his throat.  The shaky moan above him encourages him, and he pulls back then does it again, this time swirling his tongue under the head of Dean’s cock.  

“Cas,” Dean gasps, hips twitching.  “Faster.”

Cas sucks hard, pulling away from Dean’s cock until it bounces out of his mouth and slaps against Dean’s stomach.  

“No no no no,” Dean practically sobs.  “What are you doing?”

“Shhh,” Cas shushes Dean, quickly licking his index finger.  “Just relax.”

“Come on, man, I don’t want to relax right now,” Dean answers, looking down at Cas.  Cas grins up at him, and Dean’s eyes widen as Cas reaches around and slides his finger between Dean’s asscheeks.  

“I- Cas, I’ve never-“ Dean starts, but Cas takes Dean’s cock back into his mouth, effectively cutting off Dean’s words.  He slides his finger up and down Dean’s crack a couple of times, teasing, before he stops at Dean’s entrance.  The other man inhales sharply as Cas circles the rim.  Then, ever so gently, Cas slides the slick finger past the tight ring of muscle and inside, at the same time flicking his tongue on the underside of Dean’s cock.  Dean cries out, clenching around Cas’s finger and thrusting his cock forward.  Cas takes Dean’s cock further, swallowing around it while simultaneously curling his finger inside of Dean, nudging Dean’s prostate.  

“Cas,” Dean chokes, hands curling through Cas’s hair.  Cas moans around Dean’s cock and begins to bob his head, up and down, swallowing Dean’s length.  His finger fucks up into Dean, expertly finding the prostate and jabbing it each time, wringing small gasps and cries out of Dean.  It isn’t long before Dean pulls at Cas’s hair.

“Cas, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come,” he warns.  Cas hums, sucking harder at Dean’s cock and plunging his finger into Dean’s asshole repeatedly, punching the other man’s prostate.  “Fuck, fuck,” Dean cries, tensing up.  Cas takes Dean’s cock in as far as it will go and groans as he feels Dean’s release hit the back of his throat.  He milks Dean for as much as he can get, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head at the feeling of Dean’s come dripping down the back of his throat.

“Jesus,” Dean whispers.  He jerks as Cas removes his finger and then his mouth, cleaning Dean’s entire length on the way.  

“Good thing I didn’t leave, huh?” Cas teases, standing.  Dean grins.

“Fuck you,” he retorts.  Then, quietly, “so uh, are we gonna do this again?”

“What do you think?” Cas answers, winking, then he looks around Dean.  “Yikes, it’s so late,” he says.  “I’ve gotta go.”  Then, quickly, he kisses Dean as he opens the door.  “Don’t worry, we will definitely see each other again.  I’m right down the road.”  

“Okay.  Soon,” Dean states, and Cas turns around on his way out and beams.

“Soon.”  

And it was a promise.


End file.
